Dreaming
by johnprewett
Summary: One night Hermione dreams of Harry. But is it really just a dream? Or is it more than that? Is it love or friendship? A little Oneshot with H/Hr. Sorry again for my bad English.


It was night. The dormitory was in the dark. Through the windows the moonlight fell on to the floor. Everything was quiet. But it was not possible for Hermione to sleep. She was too engrossed in thought. It was not because of the homework or the exams approaching closer and closer. There was one particular person who did not get out of her head. Her best friend. Again and again she tossed restlessly from side to side in her bed and could only think of him. Why was he always in her thoughts. He gave her no peace. Why does she only thought of him? Why could she not sleep because of him?

Harry was still down in the common room by the fireplace. She had left him there, because she was tired and wanted to go to bed. She had tried to read a book, too. But she had not managed to read only a few pages on this evening. The reason was only two feet away from her. Again and again she had to look over at him.

During all the years they had experienced so much together and they solved so many adventures and mysteries. But now she become aware what he meant to her. Had she just imagined it, or had he locked at her over and over again? But why should he? They were friends. What else should he feel for her than friendship?

There were so many other girls who would like to be by his side. In the last few weeks it had brought Hermione more and more nearly to white heat. Was she jealous? She knew that she would never have a chance with Harry. And yet she hated it to see how the girls at Hogwarts looked after him and whispered to each other. She wanted to have Harry for herself. But what if he rejected her? Or maybe he was just too shy to talk to her? If she would make the first move? All these questions ran through her head. Slowly but gradually the fatigue won. She closed her eyes and she sank into a deep sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in a large room. Anyway, it seemed to be a room. Everything around her was white, and strangely blurred, so that she could not see the walls and the ceiling. As if that were hidden behind a white mist. Even the ground was white and it was not certain whether there was a solid base or anything. Amazingly, it was not cold, but warm. She was glad no one was there except her. Because when she looked down at herself, she noticed that she was wearing absolutely nothing.

Slowly and cautiously she moved through the white mist. She repeatedly changed direction. Suddenly she saw a golden glow. Curious, she stepped closer. From the fog outlines emerged. Then she realized what she had in front of her. It was a big bed, which was equipped with a white sheet. On the bed lay a figure. The golden glow faded more and more. She could see the person better now. She blushed.

Was she dreaming? She recognized the person immediately. Black hair, bright green eyes, lightning scar. It was definitely Harry. But why was he here? Was this a dream? What was he doing here? Moreover, he was wearing absolutely nothing. Like her. She looked around involuntarily, but there was nobody except them. When she looked at Harry again, she tried not to look too closely. But she could not help it. Slowly, she let herself fall onto the bed next to Harry. The bed was comfortably soft. Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes. She flinched. As he straightened up, he seemed not to notice them at first. Then he saw her and smiled. Hermione had not expected this. She had thought that he would be shocked, or at least embarrassed. But nothing like that happened. He looked perfectly calm, while Hermione was restless.

Then Harry put an arm around her and held her fast. It was a nice feeling, but she was too insecure. Why Harry was here? Why they were naked? She tried not to look at his body. But she could not help it. She looked unembarrassed over his body. He was well built. She blushed when she suddenly got some naughty thoughts in her mind. If she was honest with herself, she had always dreamed of being so close to him. She had always dreamed that between them would be more than just friendship. She noticed that Harry looked at her unembarrassed.

"Harry?", she finally said with a weak voice. "Where are we? Why are you here?" Harry smiled.  
>"You're the only one who knows this.", he said. "It is your dream after all."<br>"My dream?"  
>Of course. It was only a dream. She wondered what would happen next. But she was not quite comfortable with that. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. But on the other hand ... This was only a dream after all, not reality. At that moment, Harry drove with his left hand over her upper arm.<p>

"Do not be afraid.", Harry said quietly. Hermione felt his hand caressed her skin. He walked past her shoulders down over her breasts. She relaxed and slowly sank back.  
>"I'm not afraid.", she whispered to him.<br>`It's only a dream. ', she thought. `And if this is just a dream, I can enjoy this experience with Harry without feeling bad about it."

Harry, who lay beside her, was stroking her body with his hands. She drove over his muscles. Harry leaned over and kissed from her neck further down. As he stroked her sides, while his tongue explored her breasts, she gasped and threw her arms around him. She ran her fingers through his black hair and closed her eyes. Harry began to massage her shapely breasts and knead them. With his right hand he wandered deeper and deeper. She moaned louder. Then he let go of her breasts and ran his other hand and then his tongue down her belly. Deeper and deeper.

Reached between her legs, he considered her hairless, swollen labia. First he ran his fingers over it and stroked it. Hermione closed her eyes. Then he pushed gently with a finger into her. She moaned and raised her hands to her breasts, which she massaged. Harry took a second and a third finger into her. Hermione did not hold back and moaned uncontrollably. It was like the fulfillment of a cherished dream for so long. She was enjoying it to be here and to be spoiled by Harry.

"Oh my God!", she gasped.

Harry then moved his fingers back from her. Then she felt his tongue. He drove over her labia and Hermione did not try to suppress a loud outcry. She watched him as he spoiled her. Then, without warning, he pushed his tongue into her. She closed her eyes, gasping with delight and threw her head back and forth. He increased the tempo. As he pushed his tongue deeper into her, she moaned loudly. Faster and faster he moved his tongue inside her. She could not control herself. Then she screamed. Harry ran his hands up her body to her breasts, which he began to massage again. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him smiling.

"My God! What was that?"

"That was only the beginning. Now it´s your turn.", he said, laying on his back. Hermione threw herself on him and gasped as their naked bodies touched. While she was kissing him, she moved easily over him. Then she slid down on him, as he had done on her before. Her lips left a hot line on his bare skin. With a sweet smile, she realized that Harry had closed his eyes full of pleasure.

`He seems to like it.`

Hermione knelt before him and spread his legs. Then she leaned over him and began to massage him. She spoiled him, covering his shaft with her right hand and moved gently up and down. She tortured him almost to agony. He kept his eyes closed and enjoyed her treatment. Then he groaned loudly as he felt the warmth of her mouth.

`My God, he is so big.`, she thought.

She took it in her mouth and slowly drove his cock up and down. Harry groaned out loud as she completely took his penis in her mouth and remained for a few seconds. She seemed to know how to make him crazy. Then Hermione moved her head up and down and Harry gasped. She enjoyed tormenting Harry. She was sure that he wanted it that way. Then finally he groaned aloud, and he poured himself into Hermione's mouth. She felt that he was breathing heavily. Hermione sucked gently on it. She swallowed Harry's hot juice to the last drop and licked his penis clean. Then she licked her lips and smiled gleefully at him.

With a big smile, she went back to him. Hermione wanted more and now she felt that Harry was still not satisfied. While they kissed fervently and caressed each other, their passion inflamed anew. His penis was still rock hard. Then, without losing much time, he penetrated her. Slowly she began to move her pelvis. She steadied herself on his chest. All doubts and all fears that she had had before were gone. She was not ashamed of what they did here. She felt good about it. It was just too good to stop now. That experience with Harry surpassed everything.

It seemed to Hermione for an eternity. Then Hermione felt that her next orgasm would come soon. She moaned loudly and breathing heavily. She sank back and rested her hands behind her back, eyes closed. When she straightened up, she saw Harry, as he smiled at her defiantly. He himself had not yet come to his salvation. She bent down to him and kissed him. Then they began again to fondle each other. Harry did not get enough of her, because he kissed her again with so much passion. His hands were everywhere. She could not take it anymore. Harry seemed to bear it no longer, too. He whispered something in her ear. She smiled.

Hermione climbed off of him. Now she knelt in front of Harry with her back to him. Then she leaned forward and propped herself up on the paint. Harry positioned himself behind her and stroked her ass. His hands were holding her hips. Then, gently and softly, he penetrated her from behind. Slowly at first. Then faster and harder. Hermione squirmed demanding. Harry came to more violent, so Hermione almost buckled with her arms and moaned loudly. For a while this went on until she moaned loudly and got her next orgasm. Harry pushed deeper into her, because his orgasm had not come yet. Slowly, he increased the tempo. He gently stroked her back. Harry felt that he was not far from his orgasm. Hermione squirmed in her next orgasm already. Then he finally came inside her. They both struggled for air. Harry let himself fall back against the pillows. Hermione lay next to him and snuggled against his shoulder. They embraced and kissed each other tenderly. This feeling of happiness that streamed through her now, she wanted to savor it to the last.

When Hermione woke from sleep, it began to dawn outside already. She looked around. The dormitory was in half darkness. Parvati and Lavender seemed still to be sleeping. Slowly, she sank back into the pillow. She was breathing faster than normal and her heart was beating wildly. The pictures of her dream went past her. A wonderful dream it had been. She and Harry had made love. Why had she dreamed it?

She had always wanted to be close to Harry. But why this dream now? Was there something more than just friendship between them? For her he had always been just a good friend. But when Hermione was honest to herself, it had become more. Her reactions to the girls who were looking after Harry. She was jealous. Angrily she thought of his numerous female admirers. They ran after him only because he was the famous Harry Potter. The Chosen One. If he were not, they would certainly appreciate him not a glance.

The fact that Harry was famous was not the reason why Hermione loved him so much. It was his character, his kind manner, his appearance. He had compassion for the weak and fought for them. Hermione also knew no one who had so much courage and bravery as Harry. She could not lie to herself anymore. She was in love. In love with Harry Potter, her best friend.

Later, when they went to the Great Hall for breakfast with the other students, she wanted to tell Ginny of the dream for a brief moment. But then she decided otherwise. She spent her time looking at Harry when she was sure he was looking elsewhere. But he also looked at her again and again. Could it be possible that he ...? But no. Impossible.

But when they went to the first lesson together, Hermione was of the opinion that this dream could have been more than just a dream. She gave him a knowing look that seemed to confuse him. With a satisfied smile on her lips, she went to the Transformation lesson. She suspected that the day which had begun so well, would be even nicer.


End file.
